


touch me, tease me, feel me up

by Bazzys, timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Guess what time it is, Hand Jobs, Kim Hongjoong Fucks, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Park Seonghwa Bottoms, Pillow Prince Kang Yeosang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Subspace, That's right kids, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, it's denial time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: “You like it when we kiss,” Seonghwa states, more than asks, all of a sudden.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	touch me, tease me, feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Here is a contribution to the seongjoongsang tag! I have been meaning to get a fic around for fucking AGES. Writing is so hard, y'all. T____T I hope y'all like it. And if you do, please don't forget to hit the kudos button and spare a few words in the comments. They really motivate us!
> 
> Also, happy birthday, Seonghwa. lol. 
> 
> The title is taken from _"Love Talk"_ by WAYV.

Hongjoong kisses Yeosang sweetly as he gently pushes him down on the bed. When the back of Yeosang's head meets the plush, soft pillows, he pulls away and looks down at Yeosang's flushed appearance. They haven't done much but kiss and lap at his skin. If Hongjoong had known that this was all it took to get Yeosang all riled up, he would have suggested it way earlier on in their relationship. 

"Just lie here," Hongjoong commands quietly as Seonghwa brushes dirty blond strands of hair away from Yeosang's eyes. "Let us do all the work, okay?"

There isn't a thing Yeosang does but nod his head. Being so enraptured by their ambience, all he can do is follow after their footsteps like a lost puppy.

Seonghwa slips further down the bed until he's face-to-face with Yeosang's pink, hard cock. It's pretty to him as it lies curved against Yeosang's soft-looking abdomen, partially blocking the view of his happy trail. He settles himself on his stomach, and when comfortable enough, he reaches out and gently takes a hold of Yeosang's cock. At the sudden touch, he feels Yeosang jump beneath him, and then hears Hongjoong shushing Yeosang's soft whines by taking him by the lips once again.

With Yeosang's cock now in between his fingers and palm, he starts moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly. He starts from the base near Yeosang's balls, takes it up until he reaches the head, and then brings it back down like he's experimenting with how Yeosang feels. The motion is repeated a few times until he decides to speed up the ministrations to build up to a steady momentum. Once he's at an average pace of jerking him off, he leans in—tip of his tongue now sticking out—and licks a stripe across the head of Yeosang's cock. The action causes Yeosang to shiver, and Seonghwa can feel it with how connected he is to Yeosang.

As Seonghwa begins to twirl his tongue around the tip of Yeosang's cock, Hongjoong finally breaks the kiss between him and Yeosang. A trail of saliva follows as he moves back and he sees Yeosang's eyes trace it too. He smiles for a quick moment before travelling down Yeosang's body, going straight for his neck. He descends by peppering the man's skin with pecks from his cherry pink lips—like they're rose petals floating onto him from the nearest flower bush.

“_God, you’re so pretty,_” Hongjoong gushes as he pulls back momentarily to take in the expression on Yeosang’s face when Seonghwa squeezes him tighter in his hand.

Seonghwa wraps his lips lazily around the head of Yeosang’s cock, humming in approval when Yeosang's back arches off the mattress. Then he places a gentle hand onto Yeosang's hip. “You even taste pretty,” he praises when he pops off.

A small whine falls from Yeosang's lips from the continuous praise. He feels his cheeks burning greater with every second that passes because of how much attention he's receiving. One of his hands comes up to cover his mouth to keep his low moans at bay, but as soon as his fingers near his mouth, Hongjoong snatches his hand away and pins his arm to the bed by his wrist.

"Don’t hide. We want to hear you," Hongjoong whispers. He then leans down and presses a small, featherlike kiss against Yeosang's cheekbone.

Yeosang nods his head, his eyes wavering as he watches Hongjoong scoot back and leave the bed. Seonghwa gives him a reminder he’s still there and Yeosang relaxes back against the pillows like they told him to with an exhale to calm his heart. The sliver of calm he manages to regain is thrown back out the window, however, when he looks down to meet Seonghwa’s eyes staring at him—fully blown through the hair covering his eyes. 

Determined and confident, Seonghwa leans in and kisses Yeosang’s pretty little cock. Yeosang swears he could cum from that sight alone as his body goes tense once again in anticipation and embarrassment. He tries to cover his face once more, but Seonghwa reacts with lightning-fast reflexes to keep his hand from moving by interlacing their fingers. 

Yeosang doesn’t really notice Hongjoong come back, too lost in the way Seonghwa smirks over him. But he jolts when Hongjoong’s hand comes up to hold his jaw in place. He gives him a startled glance from the corner of his eye, but despite the gentle hold, Hongjoong’s grip is firm. It gives Yeosang no choice but to look directly at Seonghwa.

“We want you to see too,” Hongjoong mutters against Yeosang’s ear and gives it a little nibble that sends shivers down Yeosang’s spine.

Hongjoong's warm breath hitting the surface of Yeosang's skin causes him to feel hotter all the way down to his bones. His eyes flutter as Hongjoong bites softly under his ear on his neck and Seonghwa begins to descend lower on his cock, struggling to keep them open with the many different sensations he feels from several different areas. Seonghwa and Hongjoong both run their hands everywhere on Yeosang's body, caressing certain spots and lightly dragging their nails on others. It's absolutely nothing but so overwhelming all at the same time.

After a couple minutes of continuously teasing Yeosang's skin, Hongjoong finally takes a step back and reaches for the bottle of lubricant he previously fetched. "Hey, Hwa," he starts.

Seonghwa looks up at him from where he's deepthroating Yeosang's cock and sees Hongjoong waving the bottle in front of his eyes. He then lifts off of Yeosang with lewd sounding pop and a gasp for air. "You want me to do it?" He asks, voice now hoarse from taking Yeosang so far. He feels Yeosang vibrate from beneath him upon hearing it.

"If you'd like to do the honours, then the pleasure is all yours," Hongjoong responds, a small smirk on his lips. He moves across the bed until he's sitting next to Seonghwa, and then takes Seonghwa by the lips, wanting to savour the taste of Yeosang on Seonghwa's mouth.

The kiss quickly gets more heated as Hongjoong mindlessly shoves his tongue past Seonghwa’s lips from something similar to a habit. Seonghwa helps him fumble the cap open and holds up two fingers to allow Hongjoong to cover them in lube. Some of it drips onto the sheets and some on Yeosang’s thigh, making him whine both from the sudden coldness plus lack of attention. 

This makes Seonghwa pull away, shushing Yeosang gently and rubbing at the drop of lube on his skin. Not to wipe it off but more like he’s trying to massage it into the skin. Yeosang exhales softly at being touched again, even if the stimulation is minimal. He loves the affection they’re giving him more than he wants to admit.

And maybe that’s why he grabs at Hongjoong when he makes space for Seonghwa to get comfortable, looking at him with pleading eyes to make him stay where he is. 

“What is it, Sang-ie?” Seonghwa asks, encouraging Yeosang to say what's on his mind as he's circling the pad of his index finger teasingly around his rim.

Yeosang only whines out a wordless reply, hips stuttering to try and align himself onto Seonghwa’s finger. 

Hongjoong props one of Yeosang’s heels against the mattress, nipping at the inside of his knee. “Tell us what you want, our pretty prince,” he kisses into the skin.

Yeosang whines once again, feeling another blush colour his cheeks. But with one hand trapped by Seonghwa’s hand and the other clutching Hongjoong’s wrist, he can’t hide as he speaks up. “Please,” he begins, voice fragile and thin, “_both_." He swallows. "I want you _both,_” he pleads a little louder.

It takes a second for Seonghwa and Hongjoong to process the words, but then Hongjoong’s lips curl into a smirk. “Your wish is our command.”

Seonghwa smiles, almost sinister, at Hongjoong’s words. As Hongjoong begins to pour lube onto his own fingers, he makes do by finally pushing his pointer finger inside Yeosang. His eyes dart to Yeosang’s face to watch the man’s reaction as he enters.

Yeosang’s eyelashes fan over his cheeks as his eyes shut and he lets go of Hongjoong’s hand to clench the bed sheets beneath him. The deeper he feels Seonghwa’s finger enter him, the harder he bites down on his lip that he took under the top row of his teeth. Seonghwa prods around, helping Yeosang loosen up, but after a minute or so Yeosang feels another wet finger begin entering him. Immediately, he can feel the _difference_ in the size and length of the two fingers, and the fact of it has a pleasurable electrical shock riding down his spine that he can’t help but whine at.

Hongjoong’s fingers are short but thick while Seonghwa’s fingers are long and slender. The pair are at opposite ends of the spectrum, but that’s exactly what Yeosang loves about it, and what makes him further feel the visceral need to cum. He tries to stay still as they both finger him open because he’s attempting to be the best-behaved boy he can be for them, but it’s highly difficult when it turns him on so damned much.

Five minutes go by for Seonghwa and Hongjoong to have both added one more digit to the ones they already had within Yeosang. There are tiny squelching sounds from the excess amount of lube used as their fingers push in and out of Yeosang in sync. Hongjoong reaches up to attach his lips to Seonghwa’s lips once again, this time taking in nothing but Seonghwa and his breath.

Yeosang watches the two of them from under hooded eyes. He knows they are doing it on purpose—kissing in front of him like this. He knows they are trying to rile him up, and he hates that it’s working. Watching them like this is so _hot_ to him. It makes him feel feral enough for his cock to twitch where it lies angrily erect on his abdomen and leak with precum. _They’re doing a great job at making me feel like I’m on fire without doing much_, is what he thinks as his fist clenches harder on the sheet in his grip.

When they finally pull apart, Yeosang sees a trail of saliva follow. He tries not to utter a sound at how fucking hot he finds that, and instead pays attention to how Seonghwa looks down at him before Hongjoong does.

They seem to share an unspoken conversation with only a glance. Yeosang feels the hair on the back of his neck rise along with the two older men’s smirks. If from excitement or from the dread of what they’re planning, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t get any time to ponder the possibilities before they set it into motion.

Hongjoong moves first, leaving soft kisses on his hip bone and slowly trailing closer to where his cock twitches against himself. Hongjoong’s other hand wraps around the base of him, Yeosang bucking involuntarily into the touch. It causes the pad of Seonghwa’s finger to brush against him just right and he squirms again. 

“Stay still,” Seonghwa orders, the authority clear behind the soft tone.

Hongjoong begins mouthing along the length of his cock and Yeosang struggles to put together anything more cohesive than growingly louder pants and sighs. Unaware, his fingers squeeze around Seonghwa’s fingers hard enough to make the knuckles go white and it earns him a content exhale fanning across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Hongjoong’s mouth doesn’t leave a single patch of skin untouched, tongue and lips moving up and down languidly as if he had all the time in the world. 

“You like it when we kiss,” Seonghwa states, more than asks, all of a sudden.

Yeosang’s chest is heaving just from laying still, hair sticking to his forehead. Seonghwa is stroking the back of his hand with a thumb in a soothing manner, but one look at his face shows he’s at least as worked up as Yeosang is with flushed cheeks and plump, red lips parted as he studies Yeosang’s reactions. 

It makes Yeosang feel a shiver run through him. He nods in response.

That triggers his oldest hyung into action, something behind his blown pupils breaking as he swallows. He dives down too. His nose nuzzles against Hongjoong’s fingers before pecking the side of his cock carefully, the touch barely there. Because of that, Yeosang twitches and another pearl of precum leaks out with the mean to threaten to run down the length. 

Hongjoong moves up again and sucks at the head of Yeosang’s dick, licking the tip clean while Seonghwa plants wet, open-mouthed kisses against the base. They seem to move in unison, nose tips barely brushing each other as they pass on their travels. It’s driving Yeosang insane, watching them skirt past every time. Feeling their hot breath against his wet skin. Their fingers inside him still for now. But _right there_. It’s not enough. He needs more. He just needs—

A lewd moan is punched right out of him. 

Seonghwa presses his long fingers against Yeosang's prostate head-on, massaging the exact spot with unyielding fervour. Yeosang’s free hand flies out to grab onto something—_anything_—to ground himself on. His fingers tangle into hair and when he looks down, he finds his fist ends up in Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong's moan vibrates against Yeosang and into Seonghwa’s mouth, their lips connected around him—_around his cock_. They're loudly sucking with their tongues gliding against the vein on the underside of his dick just to reach each other. There’s excess spit running down his balls. Seonghwa keeps abusing his gland with the pad of a single finger while Hongjoong scissors him. He thrashes, moans, and—_oh, shit_. He’s about to cum. He's about to—

Hongjoong squeezes tight around the base of his cock, their mouths off him in a split second. All pressure against his prostate falls away and Yeosang is left bucking into Hongjoong’s hold in a desperate chase of the quickly fading orgasm that was robbed from him so crudely.

Yeosang whines loudly, not able to hold himself back. It's like he's slowly losing it—losing control of himself. The hand he has in Hongjoong’s hair is released and instead moved to grip onto the sheets. “H-Hyung, _please_,” he cries, not even sure as to which hyung he’s calling out to. His hips involuntarily buck up into the air and he bites back a sob. “W-Why—”

“You’ve got to earn it, baby,” Seonghwa responds by cutting Yeosang off. “You haven’t shown us yet that you deserve to cum, hm?” He gently removes his two fingers as well as releasing his hold on Yeosang but signals Hongjoong to keep his fingers inside. Then he sits up to begin getting rid of his clothing. He starts with his shirt, watching Yeosang who’s watching him in return. The material comes over his head and he throws it to the side. He goes for his pants next, undoing the button and zipper teasingly slow before pulling them down along with his underwear. His cock, fully erect, releases and he hears a soft intake of breath from Yeosang that makes him let out a small chuckle.

Next, Seonghwa maneuvers himself around on the mattress until he’s sitting directly behind Hongjoong. It’s a sight to see considering how much smaller Hongjoong is than him, and Yeosang knows that he himself is clearly affected by it with the way his cock once again twitches, spurting out a bit of precum.

A small huff of laughter comes from Hongjoong as Seonghwa drapes himself over Hongjoong’s back and reaches down to wrap his hand around Hongjoong’s wrist. He lets Seonghwa move his hand to thrust his fingers still inside Yeosang back and forth. His gaze wanders onto Yeosang’s face just as the man’s eyes fall shut, and he finds Yeosang’s eyebrows turned upward, his blond bangs matted to his forehead with sweat, his mouth semi agape with low whines finding their way out, and nearly his entire face flushed in a pinkish-reddish hue. 

“Well, aren’t you the prettiest little thing, huh?” Hongjoong praises, voice soft and almost breathless as if he’s in awe.

Yeosang’s eyes open at Hongjoong’s words. He looks straight at the older man as he lets out a desperate whine of, _“Hongjoong-hyung.”_

Hongjoong lifts his free hand and faintly brushes across the right cheekbone of Yeosang’s face with an index finger. “You’re doing great, sunflower,” Hongjoong says, which makes Yeosang internally preen. “But we’ll need you to stay put a bit longer until you can cum, yeah? Can you do that? Can you do that for us? Can you lie here and let us make you feel good?” A furious series of nods comes from Yeosang that makes him smile. _“Cute,”_ he whispers as he retracts his hand.

He leans back and rests the back of his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder behind him. He directs his eyesight up to Seonghwa and asks, “Shall we move on?”

Seonghwa presses a quick kiss on Hongjoong’s lips. “Yeah. Get undressed first.” He then carefully removes Hongjoong’s fingers from inside of Yeosang and slips off of Hongjoong’s back. When Hongjoong scoots to the side to begin ridding of his clothes, Seonghwa replaces his spot. He spreads Yeosang’s legs open and sits in between them. Then he leans over Yeosang’s frame, placing the both of his hands on either side of Yeosang’s head like he’s trapping him there. He looks directly into Yeosang’s eyes with a small, appreciative smile. 

“You’re so beautiful. You know that, right?” He asks.

A whine falls from Yeosang’s lips. He turns his head to the side to escape Seonghwa’s intense gaze but his vision is once again full of the older man not even a moment later. Seonghwa uses his index and thumb under Yeosang’s chin to make him face him again, and his grip doesn’t leave, which forces Yeosang to keep looking at him. It makes Yeosang’s body feel like it’s lit on fire.

“Keep your eyes on hyung, baby,” Seonghwa commands. His tone is serious and eyes now sharp. He isn’t playing around. “Is it too much for you?” He asks almost condescendingly. “To look at me? To look at us? Does it drive you crazy?” His breath is warm against Yeosang’s skin where he whispers it against Yeosang’s cheek.

Yeosang opens his mouth to respond but what comes out is not a word. It’s a gasp and his entire body shivers with the intensity of it. Hongjoong took his cock into his grip, and he knows that it’s Hongjoong because the feeling of the hand on him is small. He shakes as Hongjoong begins dragging his hand up and down the shaft, once again pushing him further to climax.

He knows the game here now. That it won’t be this easy for him to cum. But with how dazed he already feels, and he’s only been denied an orgasm once so far, he knows that when he finally is allowed to cum that it will hit him. And hit him _hard._

The moans Yeosang lets out become muffled when Seonghwa leans over and _finally_ connects their mouths. Their lips move against each other slowly but sensually. Seonghwa licks and bites at Yeosang’s lips, kissing him like he’s got all the time in the world. It sends the butterflies swarming in the pit of Yeosang’s belly in a frenzy. And Hongjoong’s hand on his dick doesn’t let up either. He feels Hongjoong continuously stroking him, moving faster and faster with every ten to fifteen seconds that passes.

“You wanna’ fuck Yeosang, Joong-ie?” Seonghwa asks after pulling away from Yeosang’s lips and replacing the kiss with his fingers. He starts with one finger, dragging it across Yeosang’s bottom lip before slowly inserting it into his mouth and watching Yeosang’s eyes turn darker.

Hongjoong laughs softly. “If you’re gonna’ ride him at the same time,” he replies.

Seonghwa observes the way Yeosang’s eyes widen and how his jaw falls open. He hums affirmingly, eyes never leaving Yeosang as he presses down on his tongue gently. Gasping silently in content when Yeosang’s eyelashes flutter and he automatically sucks lightly on the finger. Yeosang bites down without meaning to when Seonghwa suddenly straddles him to line up, the head of his cock twitching against the warmth of Seonghwa. While Hongjoong releases Yeosang to warm the lube between his fingers and tease Seonghwa’s rim, Seonghwa bends down to mouth along Yeosang’s jawline—moaning against the skin as his hips chase the finger in stutters.

When Hongjoong finally breaches Seonghwa, the moan vibrating from deep in his chest travels through his entire body and resonates into Yeosang’s very core. It rattles an equally passionate groan from him, Hongjoong sighing where he’s sitting on his knees behind them and watching how they react to his ministrations. 

“You’re both so gorgeous,” he breathes out. “Devastatingly beautiful.”

Yeosang mewls into Seonghwa’s mouth. More like panting between them than an actual kiss. Seonghwa removes his fingers from Yeosang’s mouth and leaves a wet trail down his chin, the chilling air putting his senses on high alert. The heightened sensitivity makes him jolt when Seonghwa’s fingers start playing with his nipple. Hongjoong uses the opportunity to drag his finger all the way from his hole to his cock head and back down with featherlight touches, his hips jerking against Seonghwa. 

When Hongjoong adds two more fingers into Seonghwa at once, he crumbles into the crook of Yeosang’s neck with a high-pitched whimper Yeosang never expected to hear from his hyung, and he finds himself wondering just how often they’ve done this to know each other so well. He’s left no time to ponder the timeline, however, when Hongjoong wraps a hand around him again and Seonghwa’s teeth abuse the skin of his collarbone. If he ends up with teeth marks, he doesn’t care—it feels too sinfully good to not be branded as theirs.

Seonghwa gasps out silent curses, Hongjoong apparently crooking his fingers just right inside of him. The sound of his voice breaking on profanities Yeosang’s never heard roll off his tongue before gives Yeosang the courage to tangle his fist into Seonghwa’s hair and urge him upright. Seonghwa looks down at him, dazed and distant, a beautiful pink creeping onto his cheeks. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. His mouth hangs open and Yeosang feels his breath leave him for a moment.

“Hyung, you told me to look at you,” he whimpers as Hongjoong rubs a thumb over his slit. He shudders through the sensation before speaking again, “Let me look at you.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened further—_darker_—in surprise. 

Hongjoong chuckles from behind them, planting kisses into the dimples on Seonghwa’s lower back. “Hwa,” he mumbles against his skin, “you don’t want to disappoint our Sang-ie, do you?”

A small, breathy laugh leaves Seonghwa's mouth. "Yes, of course not," he responds, staring into Yeosang's dark brown eyes. He leans down and rests his forehead against Yeosang's forehead, the both of them now equally tainted with the same amount of sweat. Their eyes don't waver from one another as Hongjoong continues to toy with the both of them from behind.

It would take a bit to coax Yeosang into admitting it, but he loves this. Loves how his two hyung are so gone for each other but also gone for him enough to treat him to this. He doesn't know what it is about him that made them think he needed this, but he isn't complaining. Oh, no. Not one fucking bit.

Hongjoong spends a few moments longer opening up Seonghwa before finally removing his fingers. He leaves a few pats on Seonghwa's ass before scooting back and saying, "Do your worst, babe."

Seonghwa responds to him by sitting up and looking back to reach behind himself to take a hold of Yeosang's cock. He strokes it a few times before guiding the head of the cock to his entrance. Then he looks back at Yeosang as he begins sliding down on Yeosang's cock, an inch at a time. His mouth opens to let out a pleasurable sigh as Yeosang's dick stretches him open to slide in.

Yeosang takes his bottom lip under his front row of teeth as he watches and feels Seonghwa go down on his cock. His hands twitch with the want to touch his hyung but he knows he isn't supposed to move. He wants to be a good baby boy for his two hyung, so he doesn't raise a finger despite the urge. 

Once Seonghwa is full of Yeosang, ass touching hip bone, he leans forward once again, but this time places his hands on Yeosang's abdomen to balance himself. Once he feels comfortable enough to move, he lifts himself until only the head of Yeosang's cock is in him, and then lets himself fall back down. Immediately, there's a chorus of moans from both him and Yeosang. He does the action again. Again, again, and again until he starts to pick up a steady pace. Small pants of _"hah, hahs"_ leave his mouth as he tries to keep eye contact with Yeosang beneath him.

Hongjoong smiles at the scene taking place before him. It's really a sight to behold, and he'd actually like to sit back and bask in the delight of it. But he's got a job to do and that certainly isn't it. He came to Yeosang with a purpose and he was going to fulfill that goal no matter what.

He once again picks up the bottle of lube for what is probably the fifth time this night and pours some onto his hand. He then closes it back and throws it somewhere on the bed. After warming the lube, he moves so that he's sitting in between Yeosang's legs and behind Seonghwa. He spreads Yeosang's legs open a little further to properly view his ass hole and once it's in hindsight, he leans forward a bit and begins circling it with his thumb. He feels Yeosang jump from the sudden touch and he can't help the small smirk that finds its way onto his face.

Without further ado, he inserts one finger. He prods around for a few seconds before adding a second finger. He doesn't spend too much time fingering him as he and Seonghwa had already done it not that long ago, but he wanted Yeosang to be as comfortable as possible. 

After a solid minute or two, he removes them and sits back to watch Seonghwa take Yeosang's cock like the champ he is. The moans the both of them are emitting are detoxifying. Further turning him on. He enjoys hearing Seonghwa's higher-pitched whimpers compared to Yeosang's lower-pitched whines, and he can't wait to bring Yeosang's pitch higher. He wants to see and hear how wrecked Yeosang can get.

He decides he wants to wait a little while longer before fucking Yeosang though. Deviously, he moves up behind Seonghwa and presses his naked chest against Seonghwa's bareback. Then he slides his arms around Seonghwa until his hands reach Seonghwa's chest. He drags the palms of his hands up and down Seonghwa's torso for a few seconds until he latches his fingers onto Seonghwa's nipples. It rips out a deep gasp from Seonghwa and Hongjoong tries not to grin at it. He twists Seonghwa's nipples in between his fingers and rests his chin on one of Seonghwa's shoulders as Seonghwa grinds in circles down on Yeosang's cock. 

"You see him, Yeosang-ie? Your hyung? You see how stunning he is working himself up and down on your pretty little cock like this? You see how much of a desperate _whore_ he is for your cock?" Hongjoong speaks, now teasing Seonghwa by very lightly, almost not at all, brushing against his nipples.

And yeah, Yeosang can see it. Can see what Hongjoong's on about. Seonghwa is very actively chasing after his own orgasm. Hasn't let down a single bit since dropping himself down onto Yeosang's cock. It's hot. He can't deny it. Seonghwa looks so devilishly handsome as he bounces on him. He desperately wishes he could reach out and touch him, but he knows he can't. He isn't even sure if he would be able to even if he was allowed. His entire body feels like jello. He's succumbed so hard to just doing absolutely nothing but _feeling_. Even if he wanted to ground himself with something, he wouldn't be able to because of how weakened he's gotten.

His heart is racing, his skin is perspiring, his breathing is erratic, and _God damn_, he feels so close. He's so so _so_ fucking close. The way Seonghwa is so tight and keeps squeezing around him at certain times is pushing him. He's forgotten all about being denied to orgasm and soon thinks he'll be pushed over the edge. Through his hooded eyes, he can see Hongjoong and Seonghwa making out and the sight of it makes him moan loudly. "Fuck. _Oh my God, fuck_," he cries out, seeming to start losing the ability of his brain to mouth filter. "_Fuck_, hyung, _please_."

Hongjoong pulls away from Seonghwa to peer down at Yeosang. He loves the way Yeosang's blond hair is spread out a mess onto the pillow and his entire body is blushing pink while glistening with sweat. "You're gonna' cum?" He asks, finally pulling his fingers away from Seonghwa's nipples.

Yeosang thrashes and grabs the sheets beneath him. He's literally right there. He'll cum any moment now. "Y-Yes! _Yes_! Fu-_uuuuuuu_-ck—"

Seonghwa reaches out and tightly wraps one of his hands at the base of his cock, restricting him from being able to cum. He doesn't stop the movement of his hips though, continuing to keep Yeosang on the edge.

The restriction makes Yeosang's hips jump with a choked sounding cry leaving his mouth. "_No. No. No. Please, hyung—_" Yeosang cuts himself off with another choked cry.

"Not yet, darling," Seonghwa tells him, voice breathless. "We haven't given you permission, remember?"

Even with as wrecked as Seonghwa looks right now, he still can somehow keep his composure. Yeosang envies that. He feels like he's losing his fucking mind. He doesn't think he'll be able to speak in the next ten minutes—let alone even _think._

The fire in the pit of Yeosang’s belly dies down once more and he feels a wave of disappointment crash over him at the denial. It threatens to wash away his feet from under him and sweep him away. But as soon as he lets a sniffle out, Seonghwa shushes him gently with his fingernails raking down his front. He sobs, the short nails leaving two reddened lines down his torso. Seonghwa keeps taking Yeosang deeper and the sensitivity makes him all the more aware of the warm pressure of Seonghwa around him—how he can feel every inch sliding in and out as Seonghwa keeps lifting and lowering himself.

Yeosang clenches his fists where he keeps them at his sides, burning with the need to touch, but he can’t even bring himself to while watching his own dick disappear into Seonghwa’s pretty, lean frame in fear of being denied again. He instead screws his eyes shut tight, but that doesn’t do any good when his other senses only become more intense. The stuffy air is hot, smelling of fresh sweat, sex, and the sheets of his hyung—the hyung who’s currently taking him to the hilt with a newfound resolve. By the sound of his punched-out moans and the growlingly aborted thrusts of his hips, he’s getting closer.

Yeosang tries not to focus on the way his cock drags against Seonghwa’s smooth walls or how Seonghwa grabs at his shoulder to ground himself. He tries not to notice that Hongjoong is jerking his roommate off and whispering praises into his ear. He tries not to teeter closer to the edge he’s desperately trying to avoid. He swears he _tries_, but when Seonghwa sits back to take Yeosang as deep as he can get—clenching around him tighter than ever before and cums onto his belly while Hongjoong lets him ride it out in his fist, white crisscrossing the fading red from earlier—he almost topples.

He says almost because when Seonghwa’s hips grind to a halt, his dick twitches in vain where they’re still connected at the pelvis.

Seonghwa is panting into Hongjoong’s mouth when Yeosang finally dares to open his eyes again. They’re in a bubble of their own, preoccupied with Seonghwa coming down from his orgasm. Yeosang thought for a moment that he’d been forgotten until Hongjoong rubs fingers over his hole and Seonghwa falls forward to kiss him sloppily.

“You’re so good, Sang-ie,” he praises breathlessly into Yeosang's mouth. “So good that your hyung came too early. I wanted to enjoy you a bit more.” And the way Seonghwa says it makes it seem like he _is_ genuinely disappointed about finishing off too early. He kisses Yeosang with a lack of coordination only a post-orgasm could impose on him—with their teeth clacking and spit running out the corner of Yeosang’s mouth. Seonghwa begins lifting off of Yeosang, furrowing his brows at the rough feel of Yeosang’s still painfully hard dick slipping out. 

Yeosang tries to protest, but Hongjoong breaches his rim once again and he ends up choking on a gasp. Seonghwa breaks away to allow him air. The spit still connecting their lips is a detail Yeosang could do without noticing in his yearning for release. 

“Hwa, you should make it up to our Sang-ie,” Hongjoong hums, teasingly wiggling his thumb inside of Yeosang's asshole.

Seonghwa climbs off of Yeosang's lap to sidle up next to Hongjoong. There's a dopey smile on his face as he lays his head on Hongjoong's shoulder. "How so?"

Unconsciously, Hongjoong's tongue darts out to swipe across his top lip as he further hums in thought. He looks down at Yeosang who lies in front of him completely still, like a dead weight, and then at his finger that plays with Yeosang's hole. "_Mmm..._ How about you put that naughty mouth of yours to work and eat him out," he suggests quietly, lowering his voice so it doesn't reach Yeosang's ears. Said man is looking pretty out of it, probably floating his way into subspace, but Hongjoong doesn't want to risk ruining the surprise.

A small huff of laughter makes its way out of Seonghwa's chest at Hongjoong's choice of words. He lifts his head and reaches down to gently remove Hongjoong's thumb from inside of Yeosang. "That I can do," he drawls.

In response, a corner of Hongjoong's lips curls up—nearing a smirk. He doesn't say anything further and instead removes himself from his spot for Seonghwa to replace him. As Seonghwa maneuvers himself until he's on his stomach in between Yeosang's legs, Hongjoong straddles Yeosang but facing reverse. Immediately, he takes a hold of Yeosang's red, erect cock and laughs when he feels Yeosang gasp from underneath him. "Sensitive, baby? Does it hurt? You want hyung to take care of it for you?" He teases.

"Hy_uuuuuuung,_" Yeosang whines, a bit slurred, with his hands clenching and unclenching above his head. He means to beg Hongjoong to let him cum, but nothing more comes out of his mouth than a pitiful whimper when Hongjoong starts playfully stroking his cock.

To be even further devious, Hongjoong repositions himself until his ass sits against Yeosang's chest and he meets Yeosang's cock with his lips—and once Yeosang feels Hongjoong take his dick into the wet warmth of his mouth, his eyes roll back on a visceral shiver that runs through his body.

Just as Hongjoong begins toying with Yeosang's sanity, Seonghwa spreads Yeosang's ass cheeks apart until his asshole is in view. He leans in with his tongue sticking out and licks one, slow stripe up Yeosang's hole. The immediate, long and devastating moan Yeosang lets out makes him grin before doing it once again. He does it three more times before finally dipping the tip of his tongue in Yeosang's entrance and pushing in. After that, it's quite literally _game on_ for Yeosang.

Hongjoong doesn't play around with the way he delivers, choking on Yeosang's cock as he goes down. Seonghwa as well is driving Yeosang toward the edge with the swift and calculated moves of his tongue. It's all too much and not enough at the same time for Yeosang that it causes him to feel overwhelmed in the best way.

He's getting close, and it shows. Especially with how his breathing becomes erratic. His eyes are shut tight and his hips don't stop chasing the ministrations of the duo above him. Before he knows it, he's just about there. The wave is surfing the surface of the ocean, nearly about to meet the shore in a crash. He feels it from the pit of his belly, so _so so so_ close—he gasps as Hongjoong tightens his hand around the base of his cock right above his balls, orgasm denied once again. 

This third time, he can't take it. It breaks him. Immediately, he bursts into tears, blubbering out nonsense as he attempts to _beg_ his hyung to let him cum. "H-Hyung—" He chokes on a sob, not able to finish his plea. He's already lost all of his coordination to do absolutely _shit_. His body feels all light and airy. He can't think straight, mind hazy and on overdrive. He can't see either, eyelashes thoroughly brimmed with tears.

After Seonghwa removes himself from between Yeosang's legs and moves to beside him instead, he soothes Yeosang by picking up his hand and caressing it and kissing it. "_Shhh~_ It's okay, sunflower. You're doing great, baby," he praises as Hongjoong has found the lube bottle again and is quickly lathering himself with the liquid. Seonghwa then maneuvers himself so that he's behind Yeosang and Yeosang is lying against his chest in a comfortable manner. He runs a hand through Yeosang's fluffy, blond hair, still attempting to care for him.

“You’re doing so good, Sang-ie,” Seonghwa hums, whispering against his temple and marking another red line along Yeosang’s front to keep count.

Once Hongjoong finishes with the lubricant, he tosses it aside and scoots forward on his knees until he's in front of Yeosang's ass. He's finally about to fuck Yeosang and he couldn't be more excited to get his dick in someone. He takes hold of his cock and lines it up at Yeosang's entrance. When aligned, he glances up to gauge Yeosang's change of expressions as he begins to push in. 

The reaction is instantaneous, Yeosang's face contorting into one of pleasure. His mouth drops ajar on a moan and doesn't close back, staying slack open. Every moan, whimper, cry, whine—they _all_ make it out of Yeosang. Absolutely no sound is restrained.

Seonghwa begins to play with Yeosang's nipples as Hongjoong fully breaches Yeosang. Once Hongjoong stills, Seonghwa leans down and messily kisses Yeosang. The angle is awkward because they sit in opposite directions, but they manage to make it work. It's equally difficult since not much of Yeosang's consciousness is even currently present.

It takes a few moments, but once Yeosang is accustomed to being stuffed with Hongjoong's cock, Hongjoong immediately starts thrusting. He begins with a leisure pace, but it doesn't take long for him to be driving into Yeosang with a steady pace. Each drag of his cock inside of Yeosang pulls a moan from him and several loud whines from Yeosang. The way Yeosang is completely lax, letting about just anything happen because he's that far gone, and trusts them enough to allow himself to be; it turns Hongjoong on more than it should. It quickly brings him close to climax with how he gets to wreck dumb Yeosang like this.

He knows Yeosang is close too, but thankfully Seonghwa somehow reads his mind and holds him off for Hongjoong with his hand tight around Yeosang's dick. It may be fun for Hongjoong, but it's quite a torturous thing to go through for Yeosang. But fortunately, in record time, Hongjoong cums. And something in his head urges him to pull out. So he follows his instinct and empties his load over Yeosang's entire torso, painting his créme, milky skin with strokes of silky white.

As soon as he finishes, still panting heavily, he shoves three of his fingers inside Yeosang. He presses them right up on Yeosang's prostate, repeatedly abusing it. He watches Yeosang closely, loving the way he thrashes around as Seonghwa attempts to keep his legs pushed up against his chest as Hongjoong finger fucks him. Hongjoong doesn't have to do it for long for Yeosang to build up to his orgasm for the fourth time that night. After Seonghwa releases his hold on Yeosang's cock, that's when they give each other a look.

_They finally decide to let Yeosang cum._

Yeosang orgasms on a sharp intake of breath, completely untouched. His mouth hangs open as no sounds are produced. His back arches, stomach clenches, and eyes roll to the back of his head. His body shakes as his cock spurts an abnormal amount of cum across his abdomen, adding to the mess Hongjoong already made. 

When he stops ejaculating, his entire body now flushed with a red shade and face full of tear streaks, both Hongjoong and Seonghwa immediately come to his side to comfort him. Seonghwa removes himself from behind Yeosang and lays him down comfortably against the pillows before he gets off of the bed to fetch a glass of water and a clean, warm washcloth to wipe him down with. As he leaves, Hongjoong soothes him over by holding his face in between his two palms and peppering him with kisses while whispering sweet nothings to him—like how well of a good boy he was for them and how they love him so damn much. 

Seonghwa comes back a moment later and Hongjoong takes the warm cloth from him. He begins wiping Yeosang over as he's still slightly weeping, being careful not to overstimulate him. Seonghwa then pulls him into an embrace as soon as Hongjoong finishes and kisses his forehead one after the other. "You're so good, Yeosang-ie. You are so good," he repeats in a hushed tone.

Hongjoong comes up to Yeosang's other side with a nod, wholeheartedly agreeing with Seonghwa's small statement. "He's right. You did so well, Yeosang."

Yeosang blinks as he tries to make out Hongjoong's figure with his tear-stricken eyes. "Yeah?" He croaks out, voice dry from the continuous amount of moaning he'd done. 

His face is still red and Seonghwa chuckles softly as he raises a hand to wipe away the remaining tears on Yeosang's face. "Yeah, baby. Yeah," he confirms.

Hongjoong breaks out into a devastating grin and leans down to press a kiss on Yeosang's protruding lips. "You're so cute," he whispers and giggles when Yeosang's cheeks immediately darken in a pink colour.

Seonghwa brings the glass of water to Yeosang's lips. "Here. Drink," he says softly. Yeosang drinks all of the water and Seonghwa sets the empty glass down on the floor beside the bed. He then runs a hand through Yeosang's hair, gently scratching at his scalp as Hongjoong cuddles up against Yeosang's side like a koala.

Yeosang's heart suddenly feels contently full. They make him feel like he's at home and as if there's no other place he'd rather be in the entire world. It warms his entire body. A small, shy smile is then placed on his lips. "I love you," he softly declares after a moment of mentally fighting with himself on whether to say it or not.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa both lean in at the same time and press a kiss to his face with equally huge smiles. "Love you too, Yeosang-ie," they simultaneously respond.

The grin on Yeosang's face burns brighter than the sun as he lets them smother him in cuddles, still quite out of it and waiting for his mind to completely resurface.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope: I started this a while ago but hadn't had the inspiration to finish it, so I asked Vilde if she wanted to finish writing this with me since the last time we wrote together was pretty fucking amazing. I think this turned out way better than it would have if I continued it by myself, tbh. lol I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Vilde: i don't exactly know what happened here but i'm not complaining C.C glad i could help, hopie ♡ it's always fun writing together and holy hell what a mess we create when we first do! >.<  
Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/opphwasbaby)!!  
  
  
  
  
If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)
> 
> PS:  
If you'd like to read more of Yeosang getting wrecked, I have a few other works for you to choose from~  
[but what's the fun in a minute?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959106)  
[i know how to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959160)  
[you make me feel weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384782)


End file.
